Candy Jar
by Maaya
Summary: A collection of FmA femmeslash drabbles.


100-word drabbles for various FmA femmeslash pairings. PG-13 at most. Enjoy!

**Candy Jar  
by Maaya  
**

----

**Winry/Paninya**

One of the things Winry likes about girls is that they know what a hint is. Can catch, spell, analyse and react correctly according to it, even. Now _that_ is something she will never trust a male to do. She has--after all--told Edward for years that he should take his pants off "to make the automail check-ups easier".

Pants were thrown away, boxers stayed.

Goddamn dense, men are.

Winry has to admit, automail check-ups are much more pleasant to do on Paninya. The girl had only raised one eyebrow, grinned wickedly, and done what she had been told.

----

**Martel/Hawkeye**

Martel knew she shouldn't have wandered off, shouldn't have been outside Alphonse's armour at all. She'd wanted to stretch her muscles and get, just for a moment, out of the hot metal-armour burning her skin.

It's not like she hadn't been careful. That woman must have a sixth sense.

The gun is between Martel's eyes. Martel's hand is on the woman's gun-hand. Hawkeye, Martel remembers Edward calling her.

Hawkeye's hand is steady and warm. Smiling, Martel lets her tongue dart out, tasting the skin. Tastes of capability. Pity she can't stay longer.

Martel pulls away and escapes down the corridor.

----

**Dante/Roze**

Dante has Roze's head resting in her lap, strands of fine dark hair spread over her white skirts. It's not quite as soft to touch as Dante would have liked, too dry and the ends are split a few times; the desert sun must be the culprit. Dry desert sun and fatigue.

Dante has no doubt she will be able to nurse and soften it, once it is _hers_

She brushes her fingers through it thoughtfully. A beautiful colour, indeed.

Roze doesn't stir.

Dante has no illusions the girl feels her touch, or likes it. But she likes to pretend.

----

**Lust/Ross**

Lust knows that her own mind is split in two. She sees flashes of one of the parts. The other is concrete, more _now_. That concrete part likes nights, darkness. She is a lustful creature then.

The fleeting part likes nature, warm winds and flowers. It speaks of melancholy love.

Both minds are gently touched when Lust watches _her_. Edward Elric guardian isn't breathtaking but she's capable and Lust's fleeting self is pleased.

The way Ross moves, like a woman yet somewhat masculine. It is attractive to Lust's darkness.

Lust watches. If possible, she will try to protect this woman.

----

**Winry/Sheska**

Winry is somewhat surprised to come home one day and find Sheska sitting in the kitchen with a little kitten in her lap.

"Where did you find it?" she asks, carefully reaching out to pet it. The creature is small, barely old enough to 'miaow' rather than squeak. Winry can bet plenty of money she knows what Sheska will reply.

She is right.

"Alphonse." Sheska coughs, playing at embarrassment but it is comes out as a laugh. "He came by this morning. He was desperate. Can we keep it?"

From behind, Winry wraps her arms around Sheska's shoulders and smiles.

----

**Lust/Psiren**

Lust believes in subtle elegance. She never did anything but hint and she still got sex out of it. Or _gave_ sex, might be more true. It's to return a favour, a pleasurable thank you. There's not much else she can give anyway, and the only thing she is really good at. Asking Psiren to give the Fullmetal boy clues didn't have anything but perks.

Psiren—Clara?—hadn't complained about the offer of sex. Far from it, boldly kissed and bit Lust.

Lust believes in subtle elegance. Psiren doesn't mind it, but she prefers to go straight to the point.

----

**Winry/Sheska **(Yes, again. ; I like them and had this mini-bunny that wouldn't go away.)

Winry is flushed and smells of cold sweat. Sheska knows that she isn't much better off herself, glasses slanting on her nose, face painfully hot. She stutters and stammers and finally realizes that being quiet might be the best option right now.

Or perhaps not.

The silence grows heavy, thick in the air.

"I," Winry says finally, only to hesitate. "I'm--"

Neither had been daring to look at the other, but both look up at her words.

Their eyes meet, embarrassing.

But, perhaps. Something feels nice too. The first kiss is the hard part and that is over now.

----

**Hawkeye/Winry**

Hawkeye and Winry are women to be respected. Winry has a temper and a mean right, not to mention the wrenches she carries around wherever she goes. She doesn't take insults well and she's not afraid to show it.

Hawkeye is somewhat the opposite but still the same. Her temper isn't flaring, it's steady and serious. She remains calm until it becomes a deadly force.

They do know when and how to be soft. That role is often thrown upon them.

It is nice to be together. Because when they are, they know they don't need to pull their punches.

----

**end **


End file.
